Not Exactly My Idea of a Vacation
by athenagirl87445
Summary: When a traumatic event leads her to confront her true feelings about Percy, Annabeth Chase finds herself morooned on a strange island that is both anywhere and nowhere. Whilest there, she meets the only other girl he had ever fallen in love with!
1. Falling Confessions

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!!! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!!!Geez, you think people would know that by now!

Chapter 1: Falling Confessions

"Hold on Annabeth! Just please, hold on!" he screamed. Tears were gushing down from his beautiful sea-green eyes. His rough, calloused hands held my wrists in a death lock, trying to lift my dangling body up and over the edge. Percy Jackson was strong, (you should see him with his shirt off *sigh*) but not strong enough. Every second, his grip was loosening.

Above me, I heard the evil cackle of Rhea, the Titan Queen. "Soon, puny little demigods! You're insignificant world will end. And through my revenge, I shall begin a world anew!" She started toward us, her blue sapphire incrusted sphere raised. She was beautiful, in a weird, terrifying kind of way. She moved closer, her levitated body floating gracefully above the forest floor. Still, I wanted to punch her All Mighty Bitchness in the face for all the pain she had caused us. Someone like that should be punished, and that's exactly what I intended to do. Once I got off this stupid cliff edge.

Percy still hadn't taken his eyes off of me, and that witch was coming closer and closer. Then, a sad and terrifying thought clicked into my head.

"Percy," I squeaked, getting him to focus on my words. "Rhea..she's coming! You...you have to..." I trailed off. The pain in my head was throbbing and made everything tinted red.

"No Annabeth! I won't let you fall. I...I can't." He faltered. I could see in his eyes that he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. When Rhea reached us, Percy would be stabbed and I would fall. But, if I were to drop myself, Percy would have just enough time to pull out his sword and intercept Rhea's deadly blow.

I looked down at the dark hellhole below me. Yes, I would do it. Anything to save my Percy, the most annoying, egotistic, self-centered, brave, caring, and wonderful person I knew in my short life. For him, I would give up the world.

I tried to wriggle my fingers from his grasp, but his grip only tightened. I twisted my body, and he lost my right hand.

"Please Annabeth. I can't lose you. He begged. He'd figured out what I was trying to do. I could tell by his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I –I love you."

As the words slipped from my lips, I knew they were true. I could feel it in my heart. So I looked up into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, and fell.

And as I plummeted into the dark abyss, I heard his terrible scream of agony. Maybe he got away, maybe he didn't. But at that second, I couldn't help but hope that he had loved me as much as I loved him. Then everything went black.


	2. Mind Flashes

Yo. PJ and the O isnt mine. But, boy, I wish it was!!!

Chapter 2: Mind Flashes

Death.

From what I've heard of it, it was supposed to be dark and scary. Looming over you until that fateful day comes when it takes you by the hand and whisks you away to the Underworld, where you sit in a judgment hall whilst three ghouls decide where you're going to spend eternity. Doesn't that sound pleasant?

Now that I was experiencing it, Death wasn't so bad after all. I didn't feel any cold hand pulling me down, but rather a warm, tingly sensation that spread from my head from the tips of my toes. My brain felt numb, not the usual hyper-active rush I always got when thinking about something. It felt so calm, almost peaceful. Like I had just taken a warm, cleansing bubble bath and was now snuggled under a blanket of clouds. La, La, La…

Hmm. Interesting.

I tried to look around, but there was nothing but darkness. I kept staring at it, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

_Open your eyes, you silly girl!_

_Right, of course. My eyes are closed. Thanks for that little tip brain!_ I thought. Well, it's always good to try new things right?

Suddenly, a beautiful glittering cavern opened above me. Crystals shimmered with light from a source unknown. It was almost like being inside a giant version of one of those cut geodes you see at museum gift shops. I looked down to see my body, covered in ugly scrapes and bruises and wrapped in gold silk sheets and a red, down-filled comforter.

Ok. Time to get a handle on things. My first thought was to check my surroundings. You never know what might pop out at you when you're in the Land of the Dead.

But as I sat up, an incredibly sharp pain burst through my forehead, making me gasp. My head slammed against the pillow, sending snowy white feathers flying everywhere.

Almost like clockwork, flashes of images spun through my head, cutting off my vision. They were of Percy: his songbird laugh, his smiling face, even his angry snort that I always got when I beat him at a foot race or Capture the Flag . I saw his striking green eyes, marred by tears as they streamed down his cheek and onto my wrists, which he clasped so tightly that they turned purple. His words, forever engraved in my head, blasted through my ears.

"_Hold on Annabeth! I won't let you fall…I can't."_

The pain was agonizing. It felt like I was being run over by a truck, burned, and dumped into a vat of toxic acid.. I thought that if I brought my hand from my head, I would pull back shards of bone and grey matter. I remember begging, pleading for the end. I heard a screaming from somewhere, but only later did I realize that it was me.

As the cruel torture continued, I saw a blurry figure come towards me. She knelt beside the bed and placed a cool cloth on my forehead. She was chanting something, but I couldn't comprehend it.

After what seemed like hours, the pain and the visions slowly began to subside. I didn't know I was crying until I felt the warm saltiness grace my lips.

The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was her words, which I could now understand clearly.

"Relax child. You are safe now. Do not be frightened, for I am Calypso."

Great. Just when I thought I had gotten over the whole jealousy issue that I had, there she was. Standing in front of me, speaking calming words, was the first girl Seaweed Brain had ever fallen in love with.


	3. Golden Sand

Chapter 3: Golden Sand

I had been on this floating rock for six days and still my scar hadn't healed.

I didn't think it ever would. Now I had a huge gash that stretched from my right temple down to my ear. What a fashion statement.

However, my other bruises were healing remarkably fast. I guess that was because of Calypso's magic. Though I was grateful, I still didn't like being around her.

She was beautiful, but not in that preppy, lets-see-who-can-put-on-the-most-makeup-and-still-look-good kind of way. She just seemed so…natural, like she didn't try to look pretty. She just was.

I could easily see why Percy had fallen for the tramp. She had beautiful hair that fell down in ringlets to the small of her back, those startling grey eyes that seemed ageless, and didn't have a bad mind either. Sensing a trend here people? If not, then you're either blind or _really_ clueless.

I had admitted to myself a long time ago that I was jealous. So jealous, in fact, that I was practically oozing green from my eyeballs. I knew it wasn't very fair, and she hadn't done anything wrong.

Correction: She had fallen in love with _my_ Seaweed Brain. In my book, that's considered a one-way ticket to Wrongville.

You've probably already figured out by now that I'm not dead. In fact, I bet you're all asking that same puzzling question: How in the name of Zeus did I survive that plummet to my _almost_ death at Niagara Falls? Well my dears, that is an excellent question. The truth is, I have no idea. When I asked Calypso, she said that maybe a god had taken pity on me. Just as Hera did for Percy, but I wasn't so sure. Keep in mind that I still didn't like Calypso, so I wasn't very keen to listen to her much.

Anyway, I was sitting at my vanity, staring at myself (and all my battle-scarred glory) when Dr. Wonderful herself came through my cavern's threshold, carrying a steaming bowl.

"Annabeth? I've brought you some soup. Are you hungry?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No."I replied in a cold, flat one.

"Sweetie," her eyebrows knit together with worry. "you haven't eaten hardly anything since you've gotten here. You have to eat if you want to get better. "

I shrugged and kept staring at the blond haired, grey eyed beauty in the mirror. (Me. Not her.) Calypso sat the soup on the bedside table and bent down to stoke the fire.

As I looked at her reflection in the mirror, I couldn't see why Percy had left her. I'd always thought he left because he wanted to be with me, but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe the reason why he had come back wasn't because of me, but because of his duty. Of what he had to do to save the world. If it was true, maybe he still loved her.

No. That couldn't be true. On the beach that night, I kissed him, and he'd kissed me back. I'd felt something then, like million butterflies seemed to awaken inside of me. Didn't he fell something then too? Did he even feel that way now?

I wouldn't know. I didn't even know if he had escaped from Rhea's fortress. And if he did, it wouldn't be until I got off this retched island that I would be able to confront him about it. So why am I still here?

The shuffle of Calypso's feet jarred me back from that terrifying realization.

"Annabeth! Listen to me!" the piercing aggravation in her voice startled me. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms these past couple of days. I also know that your itching to get away from Ogygia."

"That's an understatement." I murmured.

"But deep down, you know better than anyone that you are no good in anyone's fight when you're injured like this. You'd just be a liability. Plus, you would exhaust the medical supplies of your camp." She reached for my hand, but I quickly pulled it away and stood up. Deep down, I knew she was right, but that certainly didn't mean I had to like it.

"You just don't get it do you?" I roared. Calypso's face was white with shock.

"My scars have almost disappeared, I've taken long jogs on the beach every morning, and the only time I've felt feverish was when I accidently fell asleep by the fire!"

"Annabeth, I was only just-" she started, but I wasn't finished.

"I've been attacked by monsters, thrown off cliffs, have been stabbed and hacked at by evil, stuck up bitches (her face became confused at the word. I guess she had never heard it before. Huh.)

"AND, have had my heart ripped out over and over again by a boy who could either be dead or alive right now! I wouldn't know. Do you know why Dr. Pretty Face? It's because I'm stuck here on this stupid rock with YOU! " I stabbed my finger through the air at her.

Calypso's eyes said that I'd hurt her. Good. I thought.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt…"

"Whatever. I'm going for a jog. And don't bother trying to stop me."I stormed out. Not caring to put on my shoes. I turned right and started down the beach, letting the warm ocean breeze and the soft pounding of the golden sand beneath my feet absorb all my troubles.

Of course, being a demigod, nothing is ever that easy.


End file.
